Adventure Is In Blood
by bluebird2001
Summary: This is the next generation time-travel fanfiction. What will happen when the children of Potter-Weasley clan are transported to the year 1995? What would they tell the people present there at that time? What adventures awaits them? Find out by reading this story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is all thanks to J K Rowling.**

 **Author's note: This is my first time- travelling fanfiction . So please review.**

ADVENTURE IS IN BLOOD

CHAPTER-1: LET'S EXPLORE

(JULY 2018-POTTER MANOR)

"I'm bored. Let's do something fun." James Sirius Potter, eldest child of Harry Potter said to his cousins. Rose Granger-Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley snapped while reading her favourite book "The History of Magic" "You are always bored… unless you are pranking someone."

"Yeah, she's right James. And for you the meaning of fun is blowing up the house." Said Albus , James's younger brother.

It was the time of summer holidays for students of Hogwarts. George Weasley's family was enjoying summers in Mediterranean. Bill's family was in France except for Victoire Weasley. Vic was at Potter Manor with her boyfriend Teddy Lupin who has been her best friend since childhood and now her boyfriend. They have been dating for nearly two years now.

Some children of Potter-Weasley clan were sitting in the living room of the Potter Manor. Rose and Albus were sitting on the couch, reading books which are their favourite pastime. Hugo and Lily, who are cousins as well as best friends since childhood because of close ages, were playing chess. Vic and Ted were sitting on the couch and were talking about everything and nothing. Basically the couple was there to babysit the teenagers. Actually they were not there to babysit them but to keep an eye on James, so that he doesn't blow up something.

James was sprawled on the carpet and whining like a baby to do something fun. Suddenly, James sat up and having a very mischievous smirk plastered on his face, said "Let's explore Dad's office"

"No, we will not do that" exclaimed Teddy.

"But why Teddy, please" said James with the best puppy face he could come up with.

"James, Teddy's right. Uncle Harry would be really furious if he got to know that we broke into his office." Said Victoire.

"Oh come on, guys please Dad won't know. Let me remind you guys that you all have wanted to go there at some point. Hey, Rose Al! Just think how many new books would be there. And Teddy you always wanted to know what is inside Dad's office didn't you?" James asked Teddy persuading everyone.

Teddy glanced around to look at everyone and all of them have mixed expressions on their faces. Everyone's face showed fear, happiness and excitement. After some thinking, Teddy said timidly "Well it couldn't hurt, could it? For once in life James is right we all wanted to go there at some point".

Victoire said "I don't think this is a good idea"

"Come on Vic this is a good opportunity to explore Dad's office. Please say yes." Said Lily with her brown eyes directed at Victoire.

Well it's true that no one can resist Lily's puppy eyes. After looking at Lily Victoire said "Alright, we will go."

After hearing Victoire's statement James enthusiastically punched his hand in air. Everyone got hopeful and excited looks on their faces "But we will not touch anything. We will go inside, look around and come back straight away. Is that clear?"

Sounds of agreement chorused in the air. Teddy continued with excited expression, "Let's do some fun"

They all started their little mission of exploring Harry Potter's office. What they didn't know was that their little adventure would become the biggest adventure of their lives.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** **X-X-X-X**

To say that Harry Potter's office was messy, it would be an understatement. There was a large table in the centre of the room with a comfortable chair. Parchments, books, reports were scattered at the table with quills and inkpots. There were some wrappers of chocolate frogs at the floor. Totally, the room looked like it could use some serious cleaning. Only one thing in the room was clean and kept nicely was the counter in the other side of the room. On the shelf, there were some pictures of Harry's parents with other marauders, Harry and Ginny's wedding pictures and there were some family pictures.

Teddy and Victoire were looking at the pictures while Al and Rose were looking through some rare books which they couldn't even find in the restricted section of Hogwarts library. Hugo and Lily were looking at parchments and letters. No one was touching anything in the office but James couldn't resist himself and started looking through table drawers.

"James, we decided we wouldn't touch anything" said Teddy in stern voice.

"But look what I have found" replied James while holding a golden chain with something looking like a sphere at the end of the chain, and there was a hourglass inside the spherical part with sand filled inside the hourglass.

"JAMES! That's a time turner. Put it back." Exclaimed Rose . "Seriously James! It is a very dangerous object. Put that thing back in the drawer."

"Oh, come on Rosie. It is just a time turner." James said while twirling the time-turner in his hand but suddenly he lost his grip on the time-turner and it fall down and broke, smoke erupted from it and the sand inside the hourglass was scattered on the floor. All of them were sucked in the time-turner and disappeared from the office leaving nothing but just sadness for their parents. They went to the place where they would come face-to-face with their horrors, and they would also find happiness in the darkness.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **(** JULY 1995- 12, GRIMMAULD PLACE)

At number 12, Grimmauld Place, some wizards were having discussion and the topic was none other than Harry Potter. Harry had been transported to Grimmauld Place two days ago. Harry was very happy to see his godfather again but he was also upset that his best friends did not inform him about the secret association made to fight against Voldemort named, the Order of the Phoenix.

Everyone in Grimmauld Place is having dinner in the kitchen. At the table there were different kinds of conversations going on. Conversations are revolving around the topics of the ministry or quidditch or Hogwarts.

Then, there came a pop sound from the hallway, clattering of knives and forks stopped at the sound. Everyone froze at their places, at that moment came a voice from the hallway, startling everybody in the kitchen. The voice said "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE"

That name gave a shock to Remus and Sirius. Sirius thought about his deceased best friend whose middle name was definitely not _Sirius_.

Remus, Tonks and Bill pointed their wands on the teenagers who were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Remus while pointing his wand at them.

"I'm so dead" muttered James under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is all thanks to J K Rowling.**

 **Author's Note: Now my exams are over I will try to write chapters more frequently. If there are some grammar mistakes then I am sorry. Come on guys everyone is allowed to make mistakes. Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you will like it. This story does not follow cursed child.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ADVENTURE IS IN BLOOD**

 **CHAPTER-2: STRIKE BACKWARDS**

 _Previous:_

 _Remus, Tonks and Bill pointed their wands on the teenagers who were standing in the middle of the hallway._

" _Who the hell are you?" asked Remus while pointing his wand at them._

" _I'm so dead" muttered James under his breath._

Continue:

Teddy was frozen on the spot after he saw his father. Before this time he only saw his dad in photos but right now he saw his dad in blood and flesh for the first time.

"We come in peace. We are not death eaters." Said Victoire.

"How can we trust you? We have to use legilimency on you" said Bill while pointing his wand at the teenagers.

After hearing the word legilimency Teddy got unfrozen and said "Not on my family. You can use it only on me."

"Alright, young man. I will not use it on your family. Please come forward." Came an elderly voice of Albus Dumbledore. After getting out from the shock of meeting the greatest sorcerer of the wizarding world, Teddy came forward and led down his occlumency barriers.

"I'm ready" announced Teddy.

"Legilimens" whispered Dumbledore under his breath and got inside the mind of Teddy Lupin and saw memories floating.

First memory that he came across was of a family. In the memory, Teddy as a toddler and was playing with Harry and Ginny. Next memory was of a family dinner in the kitchen of the Burrow with the whole Weasley family. The third one was of Harry's office, James playing with a time-turner, slipping of the time-turner from James's hand and falling of time-turner.

Dumbledore got out of Teddy's mind and turned to look at the members of Order of the Phoenix and said, "They're not death eaters and are from the future." Dumbledore turned towards the time-travellers and continued "I think some introductions are in order."

"Sir, but if told you our identities then it will affect the future." Said Rose.

"No young lady. We will find a way to send you back to your time or else your parents will find a way to take you back and we will use obliviation charm. We will start with you Miss." Replied Dumbledore telling Victoire to introduce herself.

Victoire came forward "Well my name is Victoire Weasley and you can call me Vic."

"Oh, Arthur. A grandchild." Said Molly happily.

"Yes Grandmum. I am your first grandchild."

"Your father must be Charlie. Right?" Bill asked cheerfully.

"No, _Dad._ I'm your daughter and my mother is Fleur Delacour." Said Victoire emphasizing on word Dad.

"Wait, Fleur Delacour? The triwizard tournament's champion." Asked George, his voice completely filled with awe.

"Yep, that's my Mum." Victoire said proudly.

"Ooh , you got a nice bird Bill." Fred teased Bill and thumped on his back.

"Oh, stop it. Let me introduce myself properly….Wait, where was I? Yeah, well I am 18 years old and when I was at Hogwarts I was in Gryffindor obviously. I have recently joined Healer training program and I was a head girl in seventh year. That's all."

"You're my child ?" asked Bill still in the state of shock.

"Finally, noticed Dad." Replied Victoire "And I'm one of your children. I have two younger siblings. My sister Dominique and my brother Louis but they are enjoying summers in France."

"O-K" said Bill and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Now next one please." announced Victoire.

"OK, I'll go next." The voice came from a girl with bushy red hair and blue eyes."Hi. My name is Rose Granger-Weasley. My parents are Ron and Hermione."After hearing this statement Ron's jaw was nearly touching the floor and Hermione was blushing profusely. Everyone else was grinning.

"Ha, I knew it. Mooney pay up." Yelled Sirius expanding his hands towards Remus. Remus sighed and handed ten galleons to Sirius.

Looking at this exchange between two friends, Hermione screeched, "YOU WERE BETTING ON US."

Sirius shrugged, "Old habits die hard, lady."

"Unbelievable." Hermione whispered.

"Can I continue now?" Rose asked politely. Everyone nodded and she continued. "I'm 13 years old. I'm a third year at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor like my whole family. I play chaser for Gryffindor quidditch team. My favourite pastime is reading books or playing quidditch."

"Obviously, you like to read books you are Hermione's daughter." Ginny said affectionately.

"So,who's next?" Harry asked.

"I guess I am next." A boy came forward with Hermione's bushy-brown hair. "My name is Hugo Granger-Weasley. I'm 11 years old. I'm a first year at Hogwarts and I'm in Gryffindor. In second year I will try out for keeper like my Dad. And my favourite pastime is playing quidditch or chess."

"Well, that's a trait of Ron's son." Harry smiled.

"Get aside Hugo. Now, it's the turn of the handsome guy." A boy came forward who was tall, have messy raven coloured hair and was looking very handsome with brown eyes. "My name is James Sirius Potter and my dad is obviously Harry Potter."

Sirius beamed at Harry and he was overwhelmed to hear that Harry named his son after him. Sirius turned towards James and asked, "Your Dad named you after me?"

"No." Sirius frowned. James continued "My mum named me."

"So… Who is your mother?" asked Ron.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."James replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, James don't be such a drama queen. Just tell them." Lily explained.

"OK, OK. My mother is … Ginny Weasley."

Every member standing in the kitchen was silent. Anyone could hear a pin drop in the kitchen. Suddenly, Harry and Ginny shouted together, "WHAT?"

"Ugh… Don't shout guys. Anything could happen in the future." Said James while stucking his fingers in his ears.

He can't marry little Ginny Weasley, his best mate's little sister. Ron would definitely kill him. "It can't happen. You must be kidding." Harry said in shocked voice.

"OH. AM I THAT BAD, POTTER?" Ginny asked angrily.

"No...No... Ginny I didn't mean that. It's just um… uh…" Harry stuttered.

At first the Weasley brothers were angry at Harry. But now they understood that he is the only one that could be trusted with their baby sister.

Ron came forward and said, "If you hurt her, I will hurt you. Best mate or not."

"Same goes from here." Fred and George said.

"It's true guys. He loves her very much in the future. Now James please carry on." Teddy said in a calmed voice.

"OK. I'm 15 years old, a fifth year at Hogwarts and of course I'm in Gryffindor. I play chaser for Grffindor quidditch team and I am the best I must say. My godparents are Ron and Hermione. My favourite pastime is playing quidditch or pranking others. Right now I'm the best prankster at Hogwarts after the marauders and my uncles of course." Nodding in the direction of Fred and George.

"Cool." Fred and George said with admiring looks.

Sirius and Remus saw their deceased best friend in the 15 years old boy with the same name as their friend. Same looks, same messy hair and same confidence but with brown eyes instead of hazel eyes.

"Let me take the place, brother." A boy came forward who looked like a copy of Harry with same almond shaped emerald eyes and messy hair.

"I'm the second child of Harry Potter. My name is Albus Severus Potter."

After hearing this statement every jaw dropped. Only one question was running through everyone's mind and that question was, _why would Harry name his son after that slimy git?_ Getting out of the shock Ron rounded up on Harry and said angrily, "You hate him. Why would you name your son after him?"

"OI, knock it off." James said defending his brother.

"James is right." Teddy said in a stern voice. "We know some things about Severus Snape that you guys don't know. So, don't bother thinking about it but I can only tell you that it has a good reason."

"I'm 13 years old and I'm in Slytherin. My godfather is Neville Longbottom and I play seeker for Slytherin quidditch team and I'm the best after my Dad. My favourite pastime is playing quidditch or reading books. My bestie is Rose." Albus said in a fast speed without taking a breath.

"A Potter in Slytherin." Sirius exclaimed.

"Well I was also going to be in Slytherin." Harry said timidly.

"You told me Dad but I couldn't find the sorting hat and you all are happy with it." Al replied.

"Nothing is same in the future." Teddy said. "My godfather always tells me that houses doesn't determine who or what we are."

"That's right." Remus said agreeing with Teddy's godfather's wording but he doesn't know who his godfather is. In a few minutes he will know.

"Looks like now it's my turn." That voice came from a little girl with red-hair and brown eyes who was looking like a smaller version of Ginny. "My name is Lily Luna Potter."

"You are third?" Ginny asked shockingly.

"Don't worry Mum. I'm last." Lily laughed.

"Who's Luna?" Harry asked curiously.

Before Lily could answer Ginny said, "I know Luna Lovegood. She is a Ravenclaw in my year and a pretty good friend of mine."

"Yes, Mum. She's your best friend after Aunt Hermione of course." Lily explained. "She is also my godmother. I'm 11 years old and a Gryffindor in first year. My best friend is Hugo and my favourite pastime is playing quidditch and talking with my Mum (pointing Ginny) and I will try out for chaser next year."

"I think all of you are done with your introductions." Dumbledore asked. All the children nodded. Dumbledore turned towards Teddy and said, "That leaves you, young man. Please come forward and introduce yourself."

Teddy looked at Vic, she nodded and encouraged him. Teddy braced himself and came forward.

"My name is … Edward Remus Lupin."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it. Another cliffhanger. Please give Reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is all thanks to JK Rowling.**

 **Author's Note: So here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you all will like it. Please give reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

ADVENTURE IS IN BLOOD

CHAPTER-3: IN THE PAST

 _Previous:_

 _Teddy looked at Vic, she nodded and encouraged him. Teddy braced himself and came forward._

" _My name is … Edward Remus Lupin."_

Continue:

After a whole minute of silence, Remus whispered "You are…my son."

Teddy nodded and Remus continued, "Are you a…?"

"No, I am not a werewolf, Dad. But I have an ability that will help you recognize my Mother."

Teddy changed his hair colour from his favourite turquoise colour to bubblegum pink.

"You are a metamorphmagus." Tonks gasped. "Are you my son?"

"Yes, Mum." Tears were glistening in his eyes as he muttered a relation that he had been deprived of his whole life. After looking at the tears in his eyes, Tonks stood up and hugged his son. Teddy melted in her embrace and hugged her back as his whole life depended on this hug. Now he knew how it felt to be hugged by their mother, he took her scent in and memorized her fragrance. The smell was comforting and he felt like he was home now, in his mother's arms. He thought that he knew this scent from somewhere maybe from when he was a baby. Tears were streaming down his face.

When they broke apart Tonks asked Teddy, "Tell us more about you."

Teddy took a deep breath in and started speaking, "Well, you guys know my name but everyone usually addresses me as Teddy or in Harry's case, Ted. I'm 20 years old, when I was at Hogwarts I was sorted in Hufflepuff like my Mum. (Pointing towards Tonks) and I was made the head boy in my seventh year. I didn't play Quidditch for the house team but I play chaser for family games. I'm in my last year at Auror training program. That's all."

Everyone else nodded and smiled at the thought that Remus settled down and accepted to be happy. These thoughts were interrupted by Remus' statement, "We died, didn't we?"

Teddy stood frozen at the very spot and didn't answer. Everyone was shocked because of the question Remus just asked. Harry didn't know what to think, he had his suspicions that the boy with turquoise hair had gone through something bad in his life, and his eyes had shown some kind of dead look.

After gathering all his strength and courage, Teddy answered in scratched voice, "Yes, you did. In the last battle, where Voldemort was killed. To win we have to pay a price." This answer made everybody flinch and Harry's suspicions were proved correct.

Tonks let out a sad cry and embraced Teddy very tightly. Teddy returned the hug and took in the comforting touch which he needed very much right now, Remus came up from behind and hugged his family.

Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes and every face in the room had a smile plastered on their faces after seeing the love in the family.

When the three broke apart Tonks asked softly, "Then, who were you brought up by?"

Teddy cleaned his face which was earlier covered in tears and answered, "I am brought up by my godfather. You died when I was a month old. After the battle, my godfather took me in and brought me up like his own son."

Curiously, Remus asked, "Who is your godfather?"

Teddy chuckled and replied, "Who else it would be? My godfather is Harry Potter."

"WHAT? Me." Harry asked shockingly.

"Well, it's not a bad choice." Remus smiled.

Harry smiled back at his former professor for trusting him when he couldn't even trust himself.

"Yes, it's definitely not a bad choice. I can't think of anyone else as my godfather." Teddy said nodding his head in the direction of Harry. "He loved me a lot; he raised me like his own. Actually not just him whole Weasley family and my godmother is very caring and overprotective of me."

"Who is your godmother?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's your future wife, Miss Ginny Weasley or… should I say, Mrs Ginny Potter?" Teddy asked with mock innocence.

Harry and Ginny blushed like a tomato and everyone else just chuckled. Even the Weasley brothers chuckled at the faces of Harry and Ginny. All the Weasley men knew that no one is good enough for Ginny other than Harry. They knew that Harry would never hurt her, not intentionally. But if he did their punches are always ready. They knew that they were perfect for each other.

"Oh, look at Gin-Gin…" George said.

"And Harrykins face…" Fred said.

"They look so adorable…"

"cute…"

"And like a tomato." Fred and George completed the sentence together.

"That's enough, boys." Mrs Weasley said in a stern.

"But really jokes apart, you both were always there for me, to love me and always supported me. Thank you so much." Teddy sent a grateful smile towards Harry and Ginny which they returned.

After a few seconds later Mrs Weasley announced bedtime. "I think it's time for bed. Now, for bed arrangements Harry, Ron, Albus and Hugo you four can sleep in Ron and Harry's room. Hermione, Ginny, Lily and Rose you girls can sleep in Hermione and Ginny's room. As for Teddy and James, you two can bunk in with Remus and Sirius. Tonks dear, are you staying?" Mrs Weasley asked Tonks.

"Yes, I would love to if it's no problem. I would like to spend some time with my future son." Tonks replied and smiled at Teddy as his face looked like Christmas has come early.

"No, it's no problem dear. You and Victoire can sleep in the room next to the girls' room." Mrs Weasley smiled warmly.

Everyone finished their dinner and Mrs Weasley started preparing more food for time-travellers and they settled themselves on the table. Everyone started talking James was talking to Sirius, Fred and George about some pranks they have pulled in their school time. Albus and Hugo were talking to Harry and Ron about their favourite Quidditch teams. Rose was talking to Hermione about a History book and Lily was asking her Mum about bat-bogey hex. Teddy was talking to Remus and Tonks. Victoire was talking to her father and grandfather. Dumbledore left by promising time-travellers that he will try to find some way to send them back.

After the dinner was finished and everyone's stomach was full of Mrs Weasley's cooking. There was a chorus of 'goodnight' and they all went to bed to get some sleep.

But none of the time-travellers knew what was going on in the Potter household in the year 2018.

* * *

 **X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-xx-X-X-X-X**

* * *

(JULY 2018-POTTER MANOR)

In the summer, in England on faraway land, Harry and Ginny Potter has entered their house to find it empty. Harry Potter and his wife have just returned from having tea at Neville and Hannah's house.

"KIDS. We are home." Harry yelled entering from the gate.

Ginny was taking off her sneakers and asked Harry, "Why aren't they answering?"

"I don't know. Maybe they are in the kitchen or in their rooms. Let's check the house." Harry said sensing something bad.

"I think you are right you take the Quidditch pitch I will take the house," Ginny replied.

"Good idea, Honey," Harry said and kissed Ginny on the cheek and went outside in the pitch to find the kids.

After a few minutes, Harry had checked the shed and the pitch but couldn't find the teenagers.

He went back inside the house thinking that his wife might have gone lucky and found the kids but his thinking was proved wrong when Ginny declared that she couldn't find them.

Ginny asked Harry worriedly, "Harry where are the kids?"

"Don't worry. I'll check my office."

Harry went upstairs in his office and saw the opened drawers in his office. When his eyes fell to the floor his blood was running ten times faster in his veins. He saw the scattered sand on the floor and shouted.

"GINNY, COME HERE FAST."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review. I hope you all liked this chapter**.


End file.
